


Broken Pieces

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Tony Stark Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: thefanficfaerie asked: Stevie or Tony drabble!? Don’t have an idea at the moment but I’ll think of something





	Broken Pieces

## Broken Pieces

* * *

Pepper walked quietly into the room to stop at Tony’s side. He was brooding into a glass of whiskey while a nearly empty bottle sat beside him at his desk. The room was cast in long shadows, only the light from the compound to highlight his features as he gazed out the window. 

He didn’t say anything, and she wondered if he even knew she was there, or if he was lost in whichever memories had a hold of him tonight. “Tony?” she said softly, her hand going to play with his hair.

He inhaled and turned to look at her, his eyes clearing of the fog though they still appeared haunted. “Pep. Need something?”

“Why are you in here drinking in the dark?” she asked.

He turned his chair away and stared out the window again. Silence hung between them for a long time as he struggled to find the words. “Do you know what today is?“

Pepper shook her head, moving to lean against the desk and cross her arms. 

“It‘s been a year. A year since he… broke everything to pieces.” He took a long pull from the tumbler.

“Oh, Tony…” Pepper sighed.

“The worst of it?” Tony murmured, his eyes filling even as he refused to let the moisture run over. “I miss him. Stubborn, stupid, reckless, perfect teeth, fluffy hair bastard. I miss him, goddammit!” He kicked the desk.

Pepper jolted but didn’t move. “So call him.“

“No.“

“You know he won‘t call you. He made the first overture, Tony, sending you that phone. Reach out. Fix this. Reconcile your differences.”

“No.”

“Why?“ she huffed, exasperated.

“You know why!” he bellowed, and she flinched. His hand came down on her knee, stroked once and squeezed gently in apology. “I can‘t forgive…“

“Won‘t.“

“Potato, potahto.” He waved a dismissive hand.

“No, Tony, it‘s not. But we’ve had this conversation five thousand times. You know what I think. I won‘t fight with you about it again. I can‘t.“

“Won’t,“ he said with a smirk and poured more liquor in his glass. 

“Exactly.“ Shoving from his desk, Pepper set her hand on his cheek. “You‘re both stubborn, fluffy haired, perfect teethed asshats. One of you will have to let go of your pride. One of you will have to bend, but both of you will have to make concessions to get your friendship back. Don’t leave it too long, Tony.” 

“Barnes.“

“Yeah. Barnes,” she said, patting his cheek. “A man brainwashed to kill on command. With no say and no sense of self. Steve’s brother who he thought died on his watch. Who he loves like you do Rhodey. What wouldn’t you do for him, hm?“ Knowing she was pushing it, Pepper let her fingers stroke his stubble as she walked away.

She only went as far as the shadows in the doorway before she turned to watch. Tony continued to drink and brood for a few more minutes then his hand twitched toward the drawer on the left side of his desk. Eventually, he pulled it open and took out the phone Steve had sent. He set it on the wood surface and stared at it like it would come alive and bite him before he picked it up and flipped it open. 

He ran his thumb across the keys, bowed his head, and put it back in his desk drawer.

Pepper sighed and walked away. It wasn’t the first time she’d watched him complete such a cycle, and she doubted it would be the last.

Maybe next time he would actually make the call. 

**-The End-**


End file.
